


my universe will never be the same (I'm glad you came)

by ThatAloneOne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara meets FlashVerse Alex, Mirror Alex has a message for baby gay Alex, emotions happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: Kara meets Alex in the other universe. Some things are... different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Glad You Came by The Wanted

When they started the cleanup, it took a moment for Kara to recognize one of the partygoers. Her short black dress glittered with shattered glass, and she was clinging to a woman Kara had never seen before. 

Kara drifted away from the team, bending to reassure an old man, and right a table that was starting to creak under it’s own weight. It took a few moments of piecing the gala back together to reach her. 

Alex was a lot steadier than she would have expected for a person that had just had alien weapons fired on them at a party, but it was Alex. Even if she wasn’t a DEO agent in this universe, she was still hardy.  

“Hi,” Kara said, and held out a hand. It felt so strange. Alex should _know_  her. She should be smiling, and her forehead shouldn’t have been creasing up in the way that Kara knew meant she was uneasy. “I’m uh, Supergirl. Are you okay?”

Alex nodded tightly, her eyes cool on Kara, and she had to disentangle her hand from the woman next to her to shake her hand. Even shaking her hand felt somehow wrong, the calluses from fighting and guns gone, replaced by a something of a different configuration. “Alex Collins. Neurosurgeon.”

Kara couldn’t help but do a double take at that. Barry zipped by somewhere near, setting their hair all fluttering. Alex’s hair was almost identical to the way it was back home, wavy and short. “Alex Collins? Not Danvers?”

Alex stared at her, the furrows in her brow growing, along with her suspicion. Kara cursed internally. Rao, did she have to do that? 

“That was my maiden name,” Alex said eventually, and that was when Kara finally noticed the slim silver bands on her finger. They were delicate, something her Alex would never been able to wear with how much she got thrown around at the DEO. “Why?”

“No reason!” Kara yelped. She shifted her weight, glass crunching under her feet. “I just. Someone must’ve. Guest list? Wrong.” 

The other woman sighed, and Kara’s eyes went to her. She was gorgeous, almost ethereal looking, her pink dress glowing against her skin. Even the explosions and aliens and danger hadn’t phased her, though she wasn’t as cool and collected as Alex was. “I’ll have to talk to them about that. Honestly, is it so hard to get our names right?”

Kara squeaked, and tried to pretend she hadn’t. “Oh! Right. You’re…” 

Alex shifted, and Kara could easily see the fighting stance. They weren’t that different between universes, then. Kara couldn’t believe she had forgotten- “Is that a problem, _Supergirl_?" 

Kara shuffled, playing with the edge of her cape. She could feel her cheeks heating with embarrassment. “Oh! No. My… sister, she just…”

“I see,” Alex said, and her expression finally relaxed into something Kara recognized. Kara tried not to say anything else incriminating. 

“Tell her that she’s not a mistake,” Alex said finally, and took her wife’s hand again. Kara could see fire in her eyes, unabashed. “And that of the past ten years I’ve spent-“

“-we’ve spent-“ her wife added. 

“-we’ve spent, I don’t regret anything but not standing up sooner.” Alex smiled at Kara, who was definitely not crying at all. “Tell her to have pride, and step into the light.”

“Supergirl!” Barry called, and Kara startled so badly she nearly slid on the glass when she turned.  

“I have to go,” Kara said apologetically, and wiped her eyes as fast as she could. She shouldn’t have come over here, shouldn’t have expected anything… but she was glad she did. “I- thank you. I think she’ll appreciate that.”

“Nice meeting you,” Alex said, and Kara had to sniffle as she turned and walked back to the Superfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and nobody else would write it, so I did. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
